TE
TE is a 1990 comedy adventure brickfilm by Andy Boyer and Dave Lennie. It is the second main installment in the ''Biff and Mario'' series and follows Biff and Mario on an adventure across lands to look for girls, that takes in a battle between two races and a murder-mystery. Plot Following various adventures since Oh Well, Mario and Biff have decided to settle down in a house, but Biff still yearns for female companionship. Mario feels the same and takes Biff outside to show him a spaceship that he bought with all of their money (and has named "Lisa"). They hop in the ship and take off in search of babes, arriving in the far off land of Garlia. A Garlian arrives on horseback and asks if they are of friendly disposition towards Garlia, but when they say they do not know of it, he tries to attack them. Biff and Mario flee up trees and Mario falls, knocking over a tree which falls on the Garlian. Three Flower People arrive and introduce themselves as enemies of Garlia and, having seen Mario defeat the Garlian, bring Mario and Biff to their flower castle in friendship. The Flower People explain that they are planning to fight the knights of Garlia to rescue their leader, Bruno, and give Mario and Biff weaponry. Mario and Biff, in hopes of finding babes at the Garlians' castle, accompany them and upon arrival, a battle breaks out which the Flower People manage to win. Mario and Biff find a prison full of young women and Mario tries to break down the door with his axe, but accidentally knocks down the entire building and kills everyone inside. Biff and Mario return to their ship, and when asked what he has learned, Biff says he thinks he has slayed a personal dragon (whom he thinks was named Steve). Biff and Mario head for Pluto V, where Mario's cousin resides. Mario's cousin, Winston Shell, brings the pair to his house and has his servant, Steve, take their luggage. Biff is alarmed by this servant sharing a name with his personal dragon and suggests they keep an eye on him. In Winston's house, Winston's 16-year-old daughter Savannah arrives, and Winston asks her to show Biff around while he talks to Mario. He tells Mario that he is leaving everything in his will to him, and jokes that he hopes Mario won't now murder him in his sleep, as he heads off to bed. Meanwhile, Biff flirts with Savannah as she shows him around, and they go for a swim in the indoor pool. In the middle of the night, while everyone sleeps, Winston awakes to a mysterious assailant entering and beheading him. The next morning, Mario and Biff are told the news, and Biff goes to comfort Savannah as Mario decides to investigate. Savannah asks Biff if he will take care of her now and he agrees. Mario asks them who they think killed Winston and Biff speculates it was his personal dragon Steve, so goes to get his sword to slay him with. Mario heads out to question people, but gets no leads, and Biff and Savannah return having failed to find Steve. Mario spots a man holding a bloody sword, and when Savannah tells them his name is Steve, Biff slays the man. Feeling they have solved the mystery, Biff is happy to have slain his personal dragon for the second time and Mario makes plans to return home, with Savannah announcing she will come with them as she is in love with Biff. The next day, the trio get in the ship and fly home, and Mario explains that they have learned to always be on the lookout for hot young babes, and that he still needs one for himself. Cast *Dave Lennie as Biff Feedback, Mario Stradivarius, Harvey, Winston Shell, Sven/Jorge, Fresh Dude, Mutant Boy, Sterge, Garlians and Flower PeopleDave Lennie mentions voicing the Garlians and Flower People, in an interview *Jeff Laird as Lizzy-Knight, Neil, Michelle and Police-Dude *Soraya Torset as Savannah Shell *Mindi Wells as Brandy *Andy Boyer as Flower Guy No. 7 Crew *Andy Boyer - Director, Writer, Producer, Animator *Dave Lennie - Producer, Editor *Mike Swiston - Special thanks *Dan Rench - Special thanks *Tim Boyer - Special thanks Production TE was one of the few films by the duo that was animated solely by Andy Boyer. The meaning of its name is entirely unclear, and is only explained as "a reference to something from our college days long lost". It is the longest film by Boyer and Lennie, though it was noted that it is more like two films in one, with an obvious point where it could be split in the middle.[https://web.archive.org/web/20150612001213/http://www.wdln.tv/legomovies.htm TE information on Dave Lennie's website] References Category:Brickfilms Category:1990 brickfilms Category:1990's brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by Dave Lennie and Andy Boyer Category:English-language brickfilms Category:Biff and Mario series brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Brickfilms in the first Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Comedy brickfilms Category:Adventure brickfilms